I Know You Better
by LoveSimonFicWriter
Summary: A one-shot about when Bram knew Simon better than Simon knew himself...for the most part. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think about it! R&R, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a one shot about the times when Bram realized he knew Simon better than Simon knew himself...for the most part. It moves through future events! Enjoy! Just something to be a little fluffy today in appreciation for my Parent's Anniversary today. 37 years is a long time, and it got me thinking about Simon and Bram's life together and what it would look like. If you want something wedding related, check out my Simon vs The Future story! Enjoy guys! Shout out to my lovely, who helped with idea's/the thought process to some of these ;)

Title: I Know You Better

Just Eat Them

As a way to celebrate the end of the semester, after a hellish week of finals, I actually got Simon to come to the movies with me. I guess it's not as much of a struggle to get him to come anymore because since we've started dating he's been considerably open to seeing movies with me. He just likes the fact that it's dark and he can hold my hand the whole time…I have no problem with that myself. Maybe one day we'll hold hands in public without having to think about it first…

Once we got our tickets we walked up to the concession stand. I swear if popcorn didn't smell so good, I wouldn't even touch the stuff- but how do you come to a movie and not get popcorn?

"What do you want?" I pull my wallet from my pack pocket, I had only put away moments ago, and retrieve my debit card.

"I'll just share a popcorn with you," he shrugs, looking at the candy options.

"You sure you don't want those?" I raise my eyebrows at him, pointing to the small package of mini Oreo's. Simon sighs, and looks between the popcorn and the cookies he holds so dear to his heart.

"Ugh, no. I'm going to be good, and only eat one snack food tonight," he sighs, and this defeated expression washes over him. He's been down on himself lately about his weight, and how finals really kicked his ass. I keep telling him three pounds is nothing, and he looks great no matter what the scale says. I even promised him we'd work out together once we were both back home, so it wasn't the end of the world.

"Are you really sure? Babe, it's okay to cheat. You've been doing really well these last couple weeks. You deserve to celebrate passing all your finals with me, come on," I urged him. He shook his head, still disheartened by his own answer. He contemplates it for a moment, but then looks away from me. Simon not wanting to eat Oreo's breaks my heart, and I don't know if I can allow this to happen.

We get one of those gigantic water bottles, and a large popcorn to share. We bypass the candy, and I grab a large stack of napkins before we go to find some seats. Once we are seated, I hand him the bag of popcorn and shove the napkins in the cup holder to my left. Simon opens the water and places two long straws into the spout. He shoots me a closed mouth smile and all I want to do is kiss him, but I can wait till the lights dim.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before it starts," I say, getting up.

"Okay, hurry though because it's almost time!"

"I will!" I call back, running down the stairs back to the hallway. I go to the bathroom, and when I come out I notice the line for the concession stand isn't much longer than when we had stood there, so I get back in line. When it's my turn, I point to the Plexiglas, and smile.

"Finally decided he wanted them?" the lady asked, retrieving the blue package. I shook my head, with a light chuckle.

"No, but he will and I don't want him to miss the movie," I explain. She shrugs with a bobbing nod.

"Fair enough." She rings me up, and I race back to the theater. I enter calmly, and ascend the stairs to where my doting boyfriend waits impatiently for me.

"You're missing most of the trailers, what did you do- fall in?" he whispered harshly to me. I fell into my seat, and grabbed a handful of popcorn. I 'water-falled' it into my mouth and then turned back to answer his question.

"No, but I did happen to find these," I smirked, holding up the bag of Oreo's. His frustration melted into appreciation. He probably would have started crying, but he didn't, thank god. I didn't grab _that_ many napkins.

"Babe, I told you I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You look beautiful, and I don't care what you think cause you deserve anything you want. You would have gotten up during the movie to go get them anyway…" I leaned across the seats and kissed him, holding the package back. "Now, eat them." I laughed, handing them over. He gave me back the popcorn bag and ravenously ripped open the packaging. I laughed at his reaction when the first one hit his tongue. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, and he looked at me with so much love in his eyes.

"I love you, Bram."

"I love you too, babe." After a few minutes of trailer watching, the movies opening credits began and Simon leaned over to whisper something to me.

"You're wrong by the way…I wouldn't have gotten up," he smirked, shoving a couple more in his mouth. He turned his attention to the screen, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face…yes, yes you would have.

* * *

Dinner Reservations

Simon and I walked into the restaurant I had made reservations for months ago, and stood in the foyer as the customers before us waited to be seated. This place was practically brand new, and very hard to get into, but he's wanted to go since they opened, so I figured I'd try my best for a special occasion. I was lucky enough to score a reservation three months ago because the next one would have been in six months. I really hope it's worth it.

"Hi, name?" the hostess asked once we approached.

"It should be under Greenfeld, Bram," I answer.

"Here you are- two for eight o'clock. Just hang tight and we will have you seated as soon as we can," she nodded, directing us to the crowded waiting area. I placed a hand to Simon's back and ushered him over. We stood about a foot apart, as to not 'disturb' the other customers and waited. I turned to face him, and I couldn't help my eyes from traveling up and down his body. He was wearing a white, pinstriped dress shirt with a fixed collar, tucked into his black dress pants. He smelled of my favorite cologne on him, which was Carbon by Prada. I got it for him one Christmas, and he's been wearing it since. I think this might be bottle number three if I'm not mistaken.

Simon chose to wear contacts for the evening, which excited me for the fact that I get to stare into his eyes all night. His hair wasn't a mess like usual, but I wouldn't have cared either way. He looks amazing- as always.

"What?" the corner of his mouth tugged up in embarrassment.

"Nothing," I rolled my lips in an attempt to hide my smile. He smiled back fervently. A rouge tint crowded his freckle-covered cheeks, which set off the bomb in my chest. I wanted nothing more but to grab him, and bury my face his neck, but even with a straight couple that would be over the top. My name was called, and Simon and I made our way over to the hostess. Once she showed us the table, Simon placed a hand to my arm to signal me. He thrusted his thumb behind him and his head cocked back with it.

"I'm gonna use the restroom before I sit down, I'll be right back." He explained. I nodded, and pulled out my chair to sit down. I watched him awkwardly try to navigate the elegant dinning room, only forfeiting the fight to ask a waitress where the restrooms were. She pointed him in the direction and he disappeared down a hallway.

"Hi, welcome to The Wine Bar, how are you this evening?" a waitress with a long black apron approached the table. Her dark crimson hair was pulled taunt into a donut bun, which I've seen Nora attempt a few times, and she smiled at me.

"Good, yourself?"

"Great, thanks for asking," she nodded, "Are we waiting on one more?"

"Yes, he just went to the bathroom."

"Okay, no problem. Should I get you started on some drinks? We have the wine menu on the back here," she instructed, flipping over the long menu on the table.

"Well, I'll take whatever Merlot you recommend, and he's going to have a coke if you have it," I ordered.

"We have Pepsi products, is that alright?" she asks.

"Absolutely not, he refuses to drink Pepsi," I laughed. "How about Root Beer?"

"Yup, we can do that," she smiled, ready to walk away but she stayed for a moment. "Are we celebrating anything tonight?"

"Uh, yes, actually," I hesitated. I casually scanned around me, and lowered my voice. "We're celebrating our Anniversary," I nearly choke on the words that I truly want to scream from the rooftops. _'It's my Anniversary and I'm married to the most beautiful man in the whole universe!'_

"Aw," she cooed, "how many years?"

"We've been together since high school, but it's our second wedding Anniversary," I could feel the tight knot in my stomach release when she looked absolutely thrilled.

"Merlot, and a Root Beer- I'll be right back," she winked, and took off in a professional manner from the table just as Simon was arriving to take a seat.

"Was that our waitress?" he asked, looking behind him. I picked up the menu, and started reading from him.

"Yeah, I ordered you a Root Beer." I said, finding the chicken section on the beige colored paper. The writing was almost too fancy to comprehend what I was reading.

"Aw, I wanted a coke, babe," he frowned.

"I know. They don't have Coke though, only Pepsi." I explained. I slid my eyes up the paper to match his. I caught a glimpse of his baffled expression, and hid my amusement. He furrowed his brows as he picked up the menu and began reading it.

"Do I like Chicken Francaise?" he leans into his menu and gapes at me with his 'intense' thinking face. I shake my head, and finish reading a seafood dish before looking at him.

"No, you like Chicken Piccata cause it has the capers," I corrected him.

"Ooh! Right!" He exclaims, wagging his finger at me in acknowledgment. He goes back to reading and his lips drag to the corner of his mouth. Eventually he starts reading things aloud and my heartthrobs. I can't believe I'm married to this man.

Simon settles on something, and so do I. The waitress comes back with our drinks, and we order a couple appetizers to share while we wait. Soon enough our dinners arrive, and I lift my wine glass. He lifts his Root Beer and meets me in the middle with a clink of our glasses.

"Happy Anniversary," we say in unison.

"I love you," I say first. His lips part as he begins to speak, but he stops.

"Bram…It's been two years, but it feels like we've been married for forever…I can't wait to keep living life beside you. I couldn't ask for a better partner. I love you too." Simon said, jutting his glass out again before taking another sip. I wink at him before diving into my plate. Simon is about three bites into his food, and he's looking over at me.

"Mm, how's your steak? It looks really good," he asks, wiping his mouth with the white linen napkin.

"It is really good. How's your pasta?" I ask, looking over at the thick noodles in a blush sauce surrounded by scallops, shrimp, and a large mound of crabmeat.

"It's…good too," he shrugs and goes back to eating. I stop and rest my fists on the table. I watch him pick around his food for a moment, forking a scallop and then scraping it off. I grab the fork and knife resting on my plate and cut a bite size piece off of my filet. I clear my throat, grabbing Simon's attention and hand him over my fork with the steak. He grins, and reaches out for it. He bites off the meat and hands the fork back. I wait patiently, knowing he's making up his mind. After a moment he places his fork down and picks his plate up with both hands. I slip my plate in front of him and grab the one he's holding up.

"You're lucky I like a good blush sauce," I teased, twirling the large noodles around my fork. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was going to order this to begin with, but when he ordered first- like I always make him- he chose it, and I automatically knew he'd hate it. Then I ordered the steak as a backup…he should know by now I'm not the biggest fan of steak and I do it just for him.

* * *

You Always Cry

It was pouring by time I got out of work, but before I could go home, I had a few errands to run. I stopped by the pharmacy, then over to the pizza place Simon ordered food from, and lastly I rented a few movies from the machine outside the grocery store. The weather was getting worse as I drove, and the darkening sky wasn't helping. Damn these summer thunderstorms.

When I got in the door, I was soaked from head to toe. Simon was waiting for me with a beach towel, and fresh clothes spread out on the bed. He prepared dinner and set us up on the couch. He was about to turn on a movie before I whipped out the ones I rented.

"What is this?" he asked, grabbing the three options.

"I rented some movies I know you'd like."

"How do you know I'd like them?" Simon smirked. _Um-_ _because I know everything, that's why._

"Just give them a shot," I said, reaching behind me and grabbing the tissue box.

"I'm not going to cry, stop it." Simon laughed, throwing the box behind us. I rolled my eyes at him with a smile. We ate happily, watching the first movie and like clock work- half way through, Simon was already wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

"It's so sad, though. Why would you pick such a sad movie?" he sobbed. I pulled him close to me on the couch, and cuddled him.

"You love it, don't lie."

"It's so sad, Bram! I hate this movie!" he cried out. I continued to roll my eyes at him, knowing soon enough he'd be praising the film. I turned the movie hater into the movie critic. I'm surprised he hasn't started a YouTube channel to review them yet.

The end credits were rolling and I turned off the TV, signaling it was definitely time for bed. Simon stretched lazily, letting out a low growl. He got off the couch, and spun around to extend his hand to me.

"That was such a great movie. Definitely one of my top ten's," he announced. I couldn't help but laugh at him, and slink my arm around his waist as we made our way up to the bedroom.

"Yeah? It was top ten material?" I ask.

"Oh, for sure!"

"So, what are we talking? Like…beats out 'Harry Potter', good?" I question, noticeably being sarcastic. Simon gasps, and sneers at me.

"How could you even think for a second anything could beat out HP? Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ beats out Harry Potter, Bram."

"Sure," I nod, tight lipped. I climb into bed and Simon follows. He cuddles close to me, and pokes me in the ribs.

"Take it back, nothing beats out Harry Potter," Simon warns.

"How about we just have sex, would that make up for it?" I question. He's taken aback, but blushes as the words 'have sex'. After all these years, he still blushes at the thought of us having sex and it's the cutest thing ever.

"Uh…yeah I guess that could work," he stutters slightly, inching closer to me. I wrap my arms around him and pull the covers over us. We giggle and kiss, and it's everything I could ask for. There is a frighteningly loud thunderclap, and then the house falls silent. The power is out- and we're all alone.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," I laugh, moving on top of him.

"It's so dark, I can hardly see you!" Simon chuckles.

"I can't see you either, it's okay. Just pretend like we're both blindfolded." I tease. Simon erupts in laugher again, and I envelope his body with kisses before getting to the good stuff.

* * *

I Got This

I'm fixing my shirt in the bedroom mirror when Simon comes rushing into the room.

"We have to go, we're going to be late!" he yells at me. I sigh out of frustration, knowing this isn't going to be an easy day. He thinks I'm going to work after this, but I cleared my day to spend it with him. I walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs where I find him gathering things and rushing out the door.

"In the car!" he shouts before the garage door slams shut. I hang my head, and grab a donut from the box on the counter. I shove it in my mouth, and head out to the car. He's a frantic mess, and I can't help but worry about him. He knew this day was coming, but yet here we are. He's a mess and I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to put him back together once it's over.

"Are you ready for today?" I raise my voice.

"No, not at all…" Simon sighs, looking out the window.

"Um, sweetheart I wasn't talking to you," I chuckle, looking into the rearview mirror. That's where I see the face of my beautiful five year-old daughter. Abby had come over early this morning to help with hair, since I still haven't mastered it, and she looked more beautiful than the first day I met her.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, staring back at me.

"It's okay, my love," I said, reaching over for his hand. I took it into my own and gave it a light squeeze. He squeezed back with a deep sigh, and relaxed for the first time this morning.

"So, what do you say- are you ready, Fi?" I ask, searching for her in the mirror again. She looks at me with the cheekiest of smiles, just like her dad, and extends her legs, bouncing them excitedly.

"Yeah!" she cheers, "I'm excited daddy!"

"See, someone is excited for kindergarten!" I encourage, shaking Simon's hand in my own. He laughs, and continues looking out the window.

When we get to the school, Simon helps Afina out of the car, and holds firmly to her hand. We both walk her into the school and up to the classroom. It's orientation and the first day, so all the parents are here. Simon and I were relieved to know we weren't the only same sex couple there. There was a lesbian couple there with a son, and another gay couple with twin girls.

"Good morning! Welcome to kindergarten, who do we have here?" I presume she's the teacher we've heard all about in our newsletters from the school, as she squats down to Fi's height. She cowers behind Simon's legs, and puts on her famous power grip to his jeans. Simon chuckles and places a hand to her head.

"Hey, come here," Simon pulled her around to the front of him. He squats to her height beside me, and holds her hand. "Introduce yourself like we practiced," He smiles. Fi pushes her chin to her chest and directs her eyes to Simon's hoodie string. She takes it between her little fingers and plays with it.

"I'm Afina Greenfeld-Spier," she nearly mumbles and then lunges herself onto Simon. "Fi, come on. Talk to Miss Kayla, she's your new teacher. She wants to learn all about you," Simon spoke softly to her, trying to pry her off of him. She wouldn't budge for anything, and even Miss Kayla tried her best.

"No worries, Afina, I'm sure you'll be ready to play once you see all the other kids having fun." She nods, patting Fi's back. She stands and mouths to me to take our time. Simon stands with Fi in his arms and turns to me. He's worried beyond belief about leaving her, and I can sense it's time I take over. I motion for him to give her to me, and he does. She reluctantly lets go and then clings to me. Her little arms wrap around my neck in a death grip as I carry her over to a table. My heart breaks in two, knowing how scared she is. I sit in a tiny blue chair and get her to sit in the yellow one beside me.

"Look, Fi, they have beads. Like the ones we have at home," I point out, dragging over an egg carton with multiple separated colored beads. I grab a piece of string and start making a necklace with her. After several minutes of her stringing beads, she's ready to move onto something new. She sees a bunch of kids playing with a play kitchen set and she's more than willing to play mommy to the baby doll resting in the cradle. I watch silently, and then I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I assume it's Simon's, so I don't care to look up. Instead I watch as she plays, and starts to make friends without me.

"Just needed her daddy's help," Simon whispers in my ear. I place my hand over his and sigh.

"Come on, let's go before she notices," he says, patting my shoulder. I clutched the beaded necklace in my hand and stand from the miniature chair. We begin to filter out with a few other parents, and I check over my shoulder to make sure she isn't looking for us before stalling in the doorway. Simon pulls me out into the hallway and I'm looking at him with this empty feeling in my chest. He pulls me into a hug, and exhales deeply.

"She's going to be okay. We're coming back at one to get her, and she's going to be so excited to tell us all about her day," he explained to me with such confidence. I nod, and keep holding onto him. Here I thought I'd be consoling him, and he's here reassuring me.

"I thought you were going to be the one feeling like this…I didn't know this feeling existed until right now," my breathing shudders.

"You're not the only one who knows everything, Bram," he chuckles, rubbing a circle into my back. I laugh through a rough sniffle and pull away from him.

"Let's go," I jut my head in the direction of the exit. He takes my hand, and we walk out of the school. In my other hand I continue holding tight to the blue beaded necklace.

A/N: If someone can point out all of my 'Blue' references you're my forever hero: I'll give you a hint- There are: 3... Some obvious/one not so obvious, but I'll be so proud! Review please! I'll be sure to get back to you! Thanks guys!


	2. Extra- Missing Story

A/N: This little snippet right here was an idea I had for this one-shot and completely forgot about when writing it! So please enjoy this little extra! Thanks!

-Rings-

"Babe, that was amazing. I didn't know you could cook so well," I said, picking up our plates. Simon stayed seated at the table, resting a hand just below his ribs.

"I know, right? Watch out Nora," he chuckled, getting up to follow me into the kitchen. I placed the dishes to the side of the sink and took my wedding band off. I placed it in the small, pale blue oval dish on the windowsill just above the sink before flipping the water on. Simon stood to my left, ready to scrub the dishes I rinse off.

We decided to work as a team while doing the dishes instead of taking turns, due to constantly forgetting who was next. It ended in a fight one night that then resulted in the mutual decision to do it together…and I couldn't be happier with the outcome.

I hold my hand out toward Simon, palm up. He looks down at my hand and sighs.

"It's not going to fall off!"

"Yes, it will. Give it to me," I order him.

"No, Bram. It's not going to fall off. I don't mind washing dishes with it on." Simon protests, clasping his non-ringed hand around the other.

"You say that, and in two minutes I'm going to be fishing it out from the garbage disposal. Give it to me," I raise my eyebrows, leaning closer to him.

"Oh, I'll give you something-" Simon's eyes narrow slightly. He gives me the swooning, 'come hither' look, so I lean in to plant a kiss on his lips only to be splashed with water. I gasp, stepping back in shock to look at the polka dotted watermarks making the red in my shirt take on a deeper hue.

"Simon!" I bellow. He's red in the face, gripping at his stomach. He can't breath he's laughing so hard. I shake my head with a smile and grab the spout, tearing it away from the holder and changing the setting to shower. I spray him with the hose and he backs up quickly, trying to get out of the stream.

"Abraham Louis!" he hollers back, looking down at his sopping wet gray t-shirt. He grabs it in his hands, and sighs. "I freaking splashed you! I look like I just stood out in a hurricane!" he growled.

"Whatcha' gonna do about it?" I tease, holding the spout over the sink. Simon steps quickly toward me and grabs the hose from my hand. I attempt to get away but realize I've cornered myself. He sprays my face, down my shirt, and over the front of my pants. I choke out the water he sprayed into my mouth and cower behind my hands to stop the stream.

"Si, oh my god, stop! STOP!" I yell, meanwhile, laughing at the absurdity of this. Simon's dying of laughter and can't even contain himself. When I find a moment to break away from him I grab at the hose and angle it back at him.

"Let go!" Simon chuckles, letting the water soak the side of his head. I continue laughing with him until I finally turn the water off, and look at him. He looks back at me and we can't contain the giggles. We're red in the face, trying to keep each other standing. It was considerable hard, figuring I couldn't even keep myself from doubling over with laughter. Simon wipes his eyes of the happy, laughing tears and presses himself into me. I wrap my arms around him and then bring his chin up so I can look into his eyes.

"You suck," I say between us, lips only centimeters apart.

"You suck more," he says with a gentle smile. My cheeks burn as I look into his eyes, and when he presses his lips into mine I can't hold back. The fact that I'm so madly in love with him is known in that moment. I push back into him, forcing the kiss further to what he'd allow of me. We stand, making out in the kitchen with our clothes soaking the floor below us.

"This is one hell of a mess to clean up," Simon says, looking round us. The water pooled around us on the floor, the cabinets are dripping, and the rug in front of the sink needs to be hung up outside to dry.

"Let's finish these dishes and then clean this up," I respond, turning back to the sink. Simon agrees and takes his place beside me once more. He takes his ring off, and places it in the dish. He gives me a knowing look and holds his hand out to me, waiting for the first dish. I bump shoulders with him and hang my head slightly. I begin rinsing off my plate, and just as I go to hand it to Simon his feet slip out from under him. Before I can react, his feet fly over his head, and I'm back to not being able to breath. I'm doubled over the sink, attempting to make even the slightest sound, but nothing- it's a strained, silent laugh and I try my best to look to make sure he's all right. When I finally get to look at him he's got his arms folder over his middle, and he's lolling around unable to make a sound out of his laughter as well.

I don't think I've laughed this hard in ages, and it feels so good.

"Ha- you just-" I try to speak, but it's interrupted by more laughter. "Whoosh!" I chuckle heavily, making the motion with my hand in the air. I can't contain myself long enough to stop, and I end up on the floor with him. I lie beside him on the ground with our shoulders pressed together.

"Ah, the dishes can wait!" I bat my hand in the direction of the sink and sigh contently.

"They're gonna have to," Simon nods.

"Are you okay?" I ask, grabbing his hand in mine. I peer up at him and smile.

"I'm okay," he nods, looking back at me. He shimmies onto his side and rests his hand under his head.

"Does this count as a shower?" Simon questions, looking me in the eyes lovingly.

"I think it counts as washing the floor…but, we could go take a shower…together," I grin mischievously, inching closer to him. He inches closer again and our chests are firmly pressed against one another.

"How about we stay right here," he raises an eyebrow, leaning in to kiss my nose. I blush, and kiss his back.

"Fine with me," I whisper.

And we do stay.


End file.
